


A Whole New World

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Purgatory, Smut, told from Dean's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Denny (Dean x Benny)Word Count: 1,739A.N: This was written for @hidemydemoneyes Writing Challenge with the song prompt, A Whole New World from Aladdin. Um yeah…so I took a Disney prompt and I made it angst and smutty and dark. J How very me.  This is told from Dean’s POV.





	

(Aesthetic made by me. DO NOT POST this ANYWHERE else.)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/155557886156/a-whole-new-world)

 

Purgatory was a whole new world to me, a world of 360-degree combat and 31 flavors of bottom-feeding nasties. I had no idea how I was going to get out of here but I did know that I wasn’t going to accept this new world. I would find my way out, back to Sam, take a long ass shower and forget everything I saw here. Or at least that’s what I thought at the time.

 

There wasn’t a moment of respite. It was like everyone knew I was here. Monsters just kept coming one after the other. My arms were getting sore, my body tired of being a killing machine. In the beginning, I was bright eyed and bushy tailed, confused and fighting for survival. I prayed and I’m not a praying man that I would live from one second to the next. I thought of it from time to time as a strange, sadistic, hunter boot camp.

 

This right here was hell. I was in constant pain, either from injuries or exhaustion, maybe a little of both. I wanted to stop but I had to keep killing. In the real world, I would have quiet moments with Sam, tease him a little, go out to a bar, fuck some random women, something to offset the brutality. But here, brutality was all there was.

 

Maybe that’s why I got blindsided by the vampire. At least that’s what I’d tell people. I got distracted by what I’d have to become in order to survive this place. I was desperately trying to hold the bloodsucker back from tearing into my neck. The vampire actually smiled at me. That was when I knew I was fucked. The bloodsucker actually looked down at me and smiled. He laughed a deep belly laugh, his eyes holding no humor.

 

“Hello Princess.”

 

“It’s Dean!”

 

“Such a fine male specimen among us monsters, Dean. I will kill you but I’ll do it real slow and I’ll love every part of it. A human in purgatory… hmm.”

 

Just at that moment the vampire leaned over inches away from my neck. I desperately kept pushing his face away from me, my knife never leaving his neck. I suddenly heard boots crunching the ground in front of me and then a swish of a weapon chop the vampire head off inches away from my own. I looked up at my rescuer, confused about why anyone would save anyone else in a place like this. To my surprise my rescuer had fangs. A vampire saved me from a vampire?

 

“What, no thanks?”

 

Dean smirked.

 

“I won’t shove this up your ass.”

 

“Awful strange way of punchin’ your meal ticket, friend.”

 

“I’m not your friend.”

 

“You’re gonna wanna be. I got somethin’ you need.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrow.

 

“A way out.”

 

“There is no way out--.”

 

“You’re a human. God isn’t too keen on havin’ humans in purgatory. For you, there’s a way out. All I ask is ya take me wit’ ya.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“So a vampire saved ya from an old friend ‘cause I was bored? Why lie to ya? But if ya really want to be man meat for every Tom, Dick an’ Harry I’ll leave ya to it.” 

______________________________

In purgatory, everything was easy. Kill monsters, become cold, torture, get info, free Cas. I was surviving back then but what happens now that I’m out? I can’t really talk to Sam about it. And I can’t tell him that I found love. He wouldn’t understand. He would look at me funny. He doesn’t trust Benny.

 

From the second I got out I had to make a choice: my brother or Benny. The real world wasn’t pure or easy like Purgatory. I pushed Benny away. He was safer without an allegiance to a hunter. Right? I couldn’t very well pal around with a vampire hunting monsters. It just wasn’t done. And my brother was happier with Benny gone. But what about me and what I needed?

 

I closed my eyes as the images of us together come to mind. The first time we were together Benny let me take control. It was rushed, hurried not knowing when more monsters would come out of the woodwork. I threw him against a tree trunk warming up quick as can be with just spit. Benny’s groan egged me on and when I thrust all the way in I felt like I was in heaven. In the middle of a dark, depressing world I found someone to really love. I didn’t think it would last but in that moment, us together made sense. I closed my eyes as I made gentle thrusts. I knew I should hurry but I wanted to savor this. I keep looking around to see if there were any monsters. I actually had to stop thrusting twice to kill two. I never disconnected from him. He felt too good. Groaning I speeded up holding onto Benny’s waist.

 

“Cher, we have,”

 

“I know Benny. I know.”

 

I saw Benny close his eyes before he faced back to the tree. I spit on my hand before I gently wound it around Benny’s cock moving up and down vigorously. I heard footsteps aways away so I knew we had to hurry. I could feel benny shiver, knowing he was so close to coming. I was too. This whole time I was trying desperately to hold myself back.

 

Benny came hard and fast all over my hand with a groan. I looked down to see white over my right hand. I smirked satisfied that I could please Benny like that, that I a hunter could make a vampire come. I kept thrusting faster and faster closing my eyes chasing my own orgasm. When it came I came hard. In fact it was one of the most intense orgasms ever. Maybe it was the world, the man I was becoming to survive her, but I didn’t want to leave this moment. I didn’t want to turn around and kill that monster even if he was going to kill me. I wanted to stay joined to Benny. I closed my eyes, hung my head and grabbed my weapon. When I turned around I was already swinging. I heard Benny zip his pants back up. Mine were still around my ankles. I turned back to Benny smiling wistfully. Pulling up my pants, I moved away to look for Cas not saying a word. What was there to say? And didn’t Benny already know it?

 

I went through the motions with this case with Sam. A part of me was left behind in Purgatory, was still there with Benny.

 

“What are you going to do when you get out?”

 

“Keep ma nose clean. You?”

 

I paused. I knew what Benny was really asking.

 

“I-- Sam would never understand and I can’t.”

 

“You’ll go back ta huntin’. So we have an expiration date.”

 

Benny nodded and walked away. I couldn’t see his face and his tone was matter-of-fact but I knew he was hurt. I didn’t want to give him any false promises. I loved him but he didn’t fit into my life. Or maybe I didn’t

want him to fit. I didn’t want Sam to look at me any differently.

 

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

 ________________________________________

I nearly ran out of the car to the motel room. The second I saw it was Benny calling I didn’t want Sam to overhear anything.

 

“Benny?”

 

“Dean. I know what we said. What we agreed ta but it’s bad cher real bad. Please come here. So much temptation, so many choices. “

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

I left without even saying anything to Sam and sped away in Baby. The second I got there my heart broke. I saw my lover broken, tortured. I should have been there for him. How could I be so selfish? How could I leave him like this? The world was just one big buffet for him. He needed me. Fuck Sam and his judgmental mind. He was my brother. If he didn’t understand then he didn’t. Benny needed me more. I held him in my arms as he shook from bloodlust. I soothed him as I passed him the book bag I had filled with blood bags on the way there. His eyes glazed over and I saw the monster there behind his eyes. I stepped away from him and the bag as Benny devoured bag after bag. A growling sound came from his lips. Once he had his fill, his eyes slowly found mine. His face changed back into the Benny I loved. His hand tenderly caressed my check as he carefully, gently pulled in for a kiss.

 

Whatever happens next we’d do it together. We left the defunct warehouse holding hands, the moonlight lighting our faces.

 

“Where to, chief?”

 

“Let’s go back home. I have some explaining to do with my brother.”

 

“The same one who wants me dead.”

 

“He just doesn’t understand. He sees things in black and white. Monsters. Hunters. But I love you so he’ll just have to accept it.”

 

“Love ya too cher.”

 


End file.
